Oh Snap
by blueorchid2
Summary: England and Spain got into a fight and England snapped. Now he thinks he is a pirate from the 16th century and it is up to Spain to calm him down.
1. Chapter 1

Huffing, Arthur pulled out a heavy wooden chest, such as the treasure chests of old looked like. He pulled a key from his necklace and ran his hands over the side to find the keyhole. Finding it, he shoved the key into the rusty lock, turning it with a little effort. The lid of the chest fell back with a crash to reveal not treasure, but old weapons. 'There you are' he murmured as he gently picked up the sword, running it over his hands. He stood up, kicking some debris back and took a practice swing. 'Now I'm armed again' he said and grinned.

America walked through the house, worried. Arthur had got into a fight with Spain, a bad one, and stormed out angry, so he wanted to make sure he was okay. "ENGLAAAAND?" He called out, looking around.

Arthur tensed, hearing his name being called. He quickly bent over to get his pistol and ammunition. He fumbled through the contents of the box trying to find his hat, chucking things out onto the now crowded floor behind him, but to no avail. He kicked the box in annoyance. Hearing the noise, America darted to the room England was in and gasped. "Iggy! Bro! You okay? I haven't seen you two fight like that since you we-omg why do you have those?" His eyes widened, looking at the weapons.

In one deft move Arthur darted forward and slammed America against the wall, sword at his throat. 'Who are you and how do know my name? Speak up before I slice you in two' He snarled, his eyes completely cold with no glimmer of recognition.

America grunted from being pushed, and his breath came quickly as from the sudden shock. "Dude! I-It's me! America! A-Alfred!" He looked terrified.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. 'I know not of any "America"' he said, tilting his head slightly. He regarded the man with distaste. 'What are you, a spy? A thief?' He asked sharply.

"Gah- No! I'm y-your bro! Y-your friend! You dont r-remember me?!" He began to think as to why he didn't remember him, and what exactly caused England to be like this.

A smile tugged at the corner of Arthur's mouth but there was no warmth in it. 'Friend eh? I have no friends' he said, drawing back slightly to get a better look at him. 'Hm for lies i should run you through...maybe I should cut out your tongue for your insolence' he mused, bringing the sword up to America's face.

America gulped, shaking. "H-HOW ABOUT I CALL SPAIN INSTEAD!" He said nervously.

At the mention of Spain, England suddenly grew very centered. 'You know that dog?!' He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Alfred suddenly forcibly pushed the other away, running out, and pulling out his phone. Arthur stumbled back but quickly regained balance. Alfred slid under tables, jumped over chairs, and did just about everything he could to not let the other catch him. "SPAIN! BE PISSED ALL YOU WANT BUT THE OLD MAN SNAPPED AND GET HERE NOW!" He yelled into the phone as soon as Antonio picked up.

'You can't run from me! You are one of that git's spies aren't you?!' Arthur yelled, giving chase. He darted swiftly after him, elegantly leaping all obstacles in his way, grinning from the thrill of the chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the phone call, and that England "snapped", Spain instantly grew worried. He dropped what he was doing quickly made his way to Arthur's home. Spain threw the door open. As he did, America ran out. "HE HAS WEAPONS DUDE BE CARFUL!" America yelled as he raced off in a cloud of dust.

At the sight of the figure in the doorway, England halted. 'My old enemy' he said, pointing his sword in Spain's direction. 'Still up to your tricks I see, send a boy to do your work for you eh? Pathetic' He spat.

"Old enemy...a boy to...what are you talking about?!" Antonio asked confused as he slowly walked toward him.

Arthur chuckled. 'Don't play coy with me dog' he said, widening his stance and slowly reaching a hand around to his pistol as a precaution.

Noticing this, Antonio raised up his hands. Of course, he had weapons on himself, but they were expertly hidden, and he wouldn't use them unless he had to. "England...What year are we in?" He asked slowly

'Year? Don't try changing the subject. You and I both know it's 1582' Arthur said, tilting his head. Was he trying to trick him by acting like he came in peace? His hand closed around his gun and he slowly loaded it, trying to keep it hidden.

By now, Spain knew when the other was getting his gun, so he glanced at the other's hand, before looking back up. He mumbled how this is the 3d time this happened. "Okay, it is not 1582...its 2015." He said stepping a little closer.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. 'Don't be ridiculous. Trying to use that to trick me certainly is new, but I'm not falling for it' he said, raising his sword. He knew Spain too well to allow him to get closer than sword length to him. He always had something up his sleeve and he had been taken by surprise a couple of times like that.

Spain stopped, raising his hands a bit higher. "Look at the things around you. Its your house. Not how you remember it si? You have a TV, and Radio, and cell phone!" Being this has happened before, he tried his best to at least be able to get the other to drop the weapons so he could get close enough. Spain couldn't help but feel this was his fault. He push him too far in their fight, and now his english boyfriend thought he was a pirate again. He probably wouldn't even remember they are together

'tv? Radio? Cell phone?' He made condescending noises but cautiously looked to the left at the wall. What he saw he didn't recognise. Yes this was his house, but It was completely different. Looking to the right he saw the same thing. 'What sorcery is this? What have you done? ' He asked, looking back at Spain.

"If you'll let me get close to you enough, I'll tell you." Antonio held out his hand a little. By the time England thought he was in, they had already had some physical interactions with each other, so he hoped he would trust Spain as much as he did then

Arthur stared for a moment. His mind was conflicted over whether to trust him or not as, even though they were starting to trust one another again, they would still stab each other in the back. Suddenly he lept forward, swinging his sword at Antonio, cutting cheek in the process. ' You did something!' He yelled, bringing his face right up to Spain's.

Antonio yelped, grabbing his gun on instinct, placing it against Arthur's chest, right in front of his heart. "ENGLAND. I AM NOT. I MAY HAVE DONE SOMETHING BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO HURT YOU." He shook a bit. "Put. The sword. Down."

Arthur went completely still, but kept the sword there. 'If you shoot me I'll slit your throat' he said, baring his teeth. 'You've had no problem hurting me in the past, I doubt you'd change now'. He stared cooly at the Spaniard in front of him, trying to push the thought that he might actually be in the future somehow.

"That doesn't mean I've ever wanted to...Arthur. I know your probably very confused. I will help you if you just calm. Down." Antonio looked at him straight in the eye, putting his gun down a bit.

Arthur held the gaze, captivated by Spain's eyes. He lowered his sword a little, tilting his head in confusion. Why was he acting so innocent? There was something in his eyes, a fondness that he had never noticed and it unnerved him.

Putting a hand on the others shoulder, Antonio kept the gaze. "I will tell you what happened. Lets go sit on the couch, si?" He tilted his head a bit to act innocent, thinking that would ease the other a bit.

At the touch Arthur started. 'Don't touch me!' He cried and scrambled back until he was sat pressed against the wall. He dropped the sword and pulled out his gun, aiming it right at Spain.

Antonio's eyes widened and then became sad. Giving a sigh, he walked cautiously over to him, and sat criss-cross in front of the Brit. He slowly began to explain what he believed had happened. How, they both got into a bad fight, how he must have pushed him too far, how they were together. At first Arthur kept his finger pressed on the trigger but soon loosened it. Once Spain said how upset England got, he looked down sadly, regretting what he had said during the fight. Arthur tilted his head and said, 'you've never been one for a performance like this so..it's true then..' He put his gun down on the floor beside him. 'I must be a pushover to ever let myself be pushed this far and by you of all people...no wonder i seem to.."revert"..to a pirate' he mused, talking normally now.

"You're strong...I just-." Antonio suddenly flicked his head up quickly. "Wh-What...England?' He heard the change in his voice and suddenly got happy, thinking he was back

Arthur sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 'Strong my arse. If he-i let myself get pushed so far it's obvious I'm weak. Ugh that's what I become really..' he trailed off, grimacing at the thought of him, the feared pirate turning into a sop. 'But i suppose there is one good thing' he said looking directly at Spain.

Spain realized he only sounded different. He was sure England believed he was still in the 15's. 'What's that?"

'I finally get you' Arthur smirked and leaned forward, looking closely at Spain. 'It's still strange...oh who was that boy I threatened earlier? He said he knew me' he asked, suddenly remembering his previous encounter.

"Oh! That was America. I can't tell you much about him...but I can say you two are pretty close. He's like a brother to you" Antonio chose his words carefully so as not to let the Brit realise that, for a time, America had broken Arthur's heart.

'A brother?' Arthur scoffed, 'he was weak at the knees, no way would I ever...' he sighed and stood up, picking up his gun and putting it back in its holster. 'I should run the show for a while, do things the right way' he said, walking over to pick up his sword.

"Nonononono!" Antonio quickly got up. "There's uh...certain things! Yes! Things that have changed and you uh...don't know how to deal with them!" He instantly pulled out his phone, texting America to tell England's queen what has happened. "A-Also you still serve under you q-queen!"

He looked curiously at the device in Spain's hands. 'Elizabeth is still alive?! But she's mortal?' He exclaimed thinking Spain meant Elizabeth I. Besides, he never did anything that his queen disagreed about, he just neglected to tell her the things he did "for queen and country".

"Eh she is not...but there is a new queen who is also called Elizabeth..." Antonio got a text back with America accepting, and he smiled, putting it away.

Arthur shook his head in amazement. Curious how things go. He wondered how many monarchs there had been between these two Queens, and if there had been any others. 'What was that?' He asked, indicting to the phone.

Antonio took out the phone again. "It's a cell phone. This digital thing you can send messages to people, call them, take pictures, all of that."

'None of what you just said made any sense. Oh whatever it's futuristic mumbo jumbo' Arthur waved his hand and turned, walking towards the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

/so it turns out I only feel like writing at 2am so here. I had half of this ages ago I just needed to make it a little longer. Enjoy :3c/

Spain quickly went to him, grabbing his hand. "Where do you think your going?"

Arthur swirled around, knife in hand and cut Spain's hand. 'Take your hands off me' he said coldly. Antonio winced but kept his grip, grabbing Arthur's free hand with his other hand. 'Let me go!' Arthur said fiercely and kicked Antonio in the stomach.

Antonio gasped, bending forward, but kept his grip. He didn't want to hurt the other, but he would if he had to. Spain began pulling him away from the door. 'I SAID LET GO!' Arthur shouted, dropping the knife.

He kicked Spain's legs from under him, making them both fall to the ground. England had no problem in hurting the other as he didn't have strong feeling for him anymore. Spain rolled over on top of the other. He looked hurt, but didn't give it any thought. He knew they didn't have a close relationship before, and he now remembered why. "NO PUEDO AYUDARLE SI USTED CONTINUARA SIENDO UN DOUCHEBAG!"

He wriggled and glared at him. 'YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW I DON'T SPEAK YOUR STUPID LANGUAGE, CUR!' He yelled back.

"I just told you all these things! I thought I calm you down! I do NOT WANT TO HURT YOU ENGLAND!" He forcibly threw the weapons away from England

'SO I UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION BUT I CAN'T ACT LIKE YOUR PRECIOUS FUTURE ME' he shouted, trying his hardest to get out of Spain's grip. 'Unlike you, I have limited feelings and if you stand in my way I will hurt you' he hissed when he realised it was no use.

"I NEVER SAID FOR YOU TO ACT LIKE YOUR PRESENT SELF! I JUST WANT YOU TO RELAX!" He hoped if the other would calm down enough, and act normal, he would return the next day.

He narrowed his eyes. 'I am perfectly relaxed for someone being restrained' he said sarcastically. He brought his leg up and kneed the spaniard as best he could, hoping it would make him finally let go.

Spain only winced and tried harder to completely pin England down. He pinned both him arms down either side and widened his knees, spreading England's legs making it impossible for him to knee him again. 'Damn you! Bloody git! Let me go!' He demanded.

Unable to move, he bared his teeth and glared as hard as he could up at the Spaniard. Spain looked down at him and smiled. 'Mi amigo you sure have a nasty bite sometimes' he said.

'What?! Don't laugh at me how dare you I'm the bloody ruler of the world!' He shouted back, his eyes widening a little.

Spain sighed. 'I can do whatever I want. You have no power here to stop me' he said shaking his head. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him his empire was gone…that was one of the reasons why he is always so sad.

Arthur blushed a little. It was unusual for Antonio to be so commanding and he actually liked it. '…fine. Get off me and I won't try to kill you again' he muttered, looking off to the side.

Antonio tilted his head. 'Do you promise?' He asked, wondering why he had changed his mind so quickly. Then he noticed the blush. Hmm interesting.

'I swear by my queen' he answered. Spain accepted it and carefully got off him, helping him up.

England stood and dusted himself off, looking away from the Spaniard in front of him. 'So If I'm not...allowed to go outside then what am I supposed to do hm?' He asked sullenly.

He knew if he tried to leave again Spain would try to stop him, and he couldn't break his promise now, not after he had sworn on his own queen's life...although she was supposed to be dead now so perhaps it didn't matter. Spain tilted his head, watching his boyfriend - turned - pirate. He could see he was uncomfortable as well as feeling trapped. He remembered England hardly ever did as he was told and usually went out of his way to do what he was told not to. He smiled and gently took the other's hand. 'Let's go sit down si? I'll make you some tea' he said, leading him into the living room and sitting him down on a seat.

He then went off to the kitchen to boil the kettle and take a breather. He flicked the switch on the kettle and rummaged around for some tea, putting it in two cups; one for him and one for England. He now suddenly felt the pain from where he had been kicked, hit and slashed now. It all came flooding in once he stopped and he had to grab the counter to stop himself falling over. He winced, his breathing becoming hard, and slowly slid to the floor, holding his side. 'Dios mío he has quite a bite' he muttered to himself.

He rested his head against the cupboard behind him, getting his breath back. The kettle boiled away merrily bubbling and steaming, masking his small noises of pain. It had been so long since this had last happened, but England had soon gone back to normal. He hoped It would be the same this time, but it was doubtful as they had had a rather large argument beforehand. England sat reluctantly waiting in his seat, tapping his foot on the floor and looking around the room that was familiar, but also strange. The room itself was his, but it was now filled with more strange artifacts than it had been. It looked unkempt too, a thin layer of dust covering many things, with some a little thicker. There was was a model of a ship on the mantle of a great fireplace. He jumped up and made his way to it, picking it up and inspecting it. 'Why that's my ship!' He exclaimed, recognising the shape and colour. He smiled, the little model reminding him of his many adventures that still weren't finished. Something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the back of a portrait in the corner of the room. He gently put the model back and walked over to pick it up, turning it to see the front. It was a painting of him and a small boy. The boy had a resemblance to the man he had threatened earlier. They were smiling in the portrait, but England felt an odd chill about it, as if it had some sinister tale to it. He wondered why it was kept facing the wall in the corner of the room. Spain had said they were good friends, but there was something telling him that wasn't the full story. He shook himself, trying to shake off the half memories and turned his thoughts instead to Spain who was taking longer than he had expected. He wandered out and to the kitchen to find what was raking him so long, almost getting lost along the way as the surroundings had changed so much. In the kitchen he found a strange metal looking object giving off steam, two cups, and Spain lying unconscious on the floor.


End file.
